ravenblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Shops
About Shops Shops are locations on the Vampires! A Dark Alleyway grid which allow player characters to buy and sell a variety of items, including weapons, scrolls, potions, and gifts. Some shops are also home to the notorious Necromancers. Shops on the grid are denoted by their blue signs and white text. There are a total of thirty shops on the grid, two of which are stationary. Shops move to a random location every twelve hours and can spawn anywhere on the grid except at Banks or Private Lairs. The exception to this are the two stationary shops. Some Private Lairs have also had extensions added which allow for player characters to buy items or drinks in a manner similar to Shops and Pubs. Finding Shops There are multiple ways to locate a shop, some of which exist on the grid and others which do not. The most common ways to locate a shop on the grid is by asking Humans for directions or by ordering drinks from a Pub. Asking a Human for directions costs AP, varying based on your Charisma level. With no Charisma, asking a Human for directions costs 5 AP. With Charisma 1, 4 AP. With Charisma 2, 3 AP. At the final level of Charisma 3, it only costs 1 AP. However, not all humans know directions to the nearest Guild or Pub. The character may sometimes receive messages informing them they do not know the directions or may receive incorrect directions. The chances of these things happening lowers the higher your Charisma level becomes. Using a Pub to find locations is a much less straight-forward method. To obtain directions from a Pub, the player character must order drinks from the locale. Upon ordering a drink, the player character will be randomly given information that can vary between small talk, rumors, Guild locations, and Shop locations. The more expensive a drink is, the higher chance the character has of obtaining a location for a Guild or Shop. For more information on Pubs and pricing, please see the related page. Some community friendly users will also post to A View In the Dark, an unofficial community based site which tracks the locations of Guilds and Shops. Types of Shops There are six types of shops, not including Private Lairs with extensions. The types of shops include: Discount, Magic, Pawn, Potion, Scroll, and Stationary. Each type of shop sells a different selection of items at varying prices. Discount Shops Discount Shops include Discount Magic, Discount Potions, and Discount Scrolls. These shops sell items according to their specialty. These shops also offer a 30% flat discount on all items. This discount stacks with Charisma bonuses, making discount shops highly sought after, especially in times of war. Magic Shops Magic Shops include Dark Desires, Discount Magic, Interesting Times, Sparks, The Magic Box, and White Light. These shops offer all items found in both potion and scroll shops, as well as "common" items not found in other shops. These items include: Black Orchid, Dandelion, Diamond Ring, Red Rose, Ring of Resistance, Scroll of Bondage, UV Grenade, and Wooden Stake. Pawn Shops Pawn Shops do not sell any items, but offer to buy your items back from you at varying rates. Potion Shops Potion Shops include Discount Potions, McPotions, Potable Potions, Potion Distillery, Potionworks, Silver Apothecary, and The Potion Shoppe. These shops sell all potion items, including: Blood Potion, Garlic Spray, Sprint Potion, and Vial of Holy Water. Potion Shops are also home to Necromancers, where a vampire can buy back their blood at a rate of 25 coins per pint. Scroll Shops Scroll Shops include Discount Scrolls, Herman's Scrolls, Paper and Scrolls, Scrollmania, Scrolls 'n' Stuff, Scrolls R Us, Scrollworks, and Ye Olde Scrolls. These shops sell all scrolls, including: Accounting, Displacement, Succour, Summoning, Teleportation, and Turning. Stationary Shops Stationary Shops include Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures and The Cloister of Secrets. Unlike other shops, these shops are found in a fixed location. The Eternal Aubade remains southeast of Zelkova & 47 and The Cloister remains southeast of Gloom & 1. These shops offer gift items not found in any other shop. They also offer various items that can be found in other shops, but do so at a 10%-15% markup. There are also "extended" lairs owned by various players that offer a varying selection of items, but do so at the same markup as other stationary shops. History of Shops Shops first appeared on the grid on January 31, 2003. Pawn shops were not introduced to the game until December 11, 2003. The Cloister of Secrets was the first stationary shop introduced to the game based on an idea by Devil Miyu and opened on February 27, 2008. Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures was introduced on June 10, 2009 through donations made by Lord Galamushi and Samantha Dawn. Eternal Aubade also functions as a private lair, allowing its owners to cloak themselves in Shadows.